zombiufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Foppes/ZombiU - Entwicklergespräch zum Release
center ZombiU ist ein spannendes First-Person Survival-Spiel, welches von Ubisoft Montpellier entwickelt wurde und am 30ten November 2012 am Release-Tag der neuen Konsole von Nintendo, der WiiU, erscheint. Ursprünglich trug es den Titel Killer Freaks from Outer Space und hatte ein leicht abweichendes Thema. ZombiU bindet die Funktionalität des neuen Controllers der WiiU voll ein und will so neue spannendere Spielererlebnisse ermöglichen. Der Spieler kontrolliert einen zufällig generierten Überlebenden, der versucht in der Zombieapokalypse, die über London hereingebrochen ist, zu überstehen. Wir haben uns mit dem Spieldesigner Jean-Karl Tupin-Bron zusammengesetzt und ihm einige Fragen zu dem Spiel gestellt. 'Was sind einige der neuen Art, das GamePad der WiiU zu nutzen?' ZombiU wurde von Grund auf dahin entwickelt, die Vorzüge und Fähigkeiten der neuen Konsole zu nutzen. Die beste Möglichkeit dazu sind natürlich die beiden Displays. Da wir ja ein Survival-Spiel entwickeln, wollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren, zwischen den beiden Screens hin und herzuwechseln. Wenn man auf das GamePad hinunterschaut, steigert das die Spannung, weil der Spieler gezwungen ist, die Aufmerksamkeit vom Hauptscreen, dem Fernseher, abzuwenden. Der Spieler wird nervös oder sogar ängstlich sein, da das Spiel niemals pausiert wird. Wenn man also nach Munition oder Verbandsmaterial sucht, muss man auf das GamePad schauen. Wenn man die Gegend scannt, oder nach Vorräten sucht, muss man aufs Gamepad schauen. Man kann auch das GamePad als Zielfernrohr benutzen, wenn man es auf den Fernseher richtet. Das GamePad muss ebenfalls benutzt werden, wenn man Schlösser knacken will. Es ist also eine hervorragende Möglichkeit für uns und wir haben verschiedene Arten dies zu nutzen. 'Gibt es Spielelemente die sich nur auf das Überleben beziehen?' left|350px Die Idee war es, eine starke Beziehung zu dir und deinem Charakter den du spielst zu gestalten. Niemand ist auf eine Zombieapokalypse vorbereitet und wir wollten, daß die Erfahrung, ums Überleben zu kämpfen sich real anfühlt. Wir haben einiges zum Aufsammeln und Erbeuten entlang des Weges verteilt. Diese Gegenstände sind meist zufällig generiert. Munition ist wertvoller als Gold. Wenn dein Charakter stirbt, kehrst du zum letzten sicheren Ort zurück, bevor du gestorben bist. Wenn du deine aufgesammelten Gegenstände wieder haben willst, musst du dich zu der Stelle zurück kämpfen, an der du gestorben bist. Der Rucksack deines Charakters bleibt bei jedem Tod dort. Es gibt verschiedene Vorräte, die überall in der Umgebung verstreut sind. Einige davon können helfen, den Kontakt mit Zombies zu vermeiden, so wie zum Beispiel Fackeln. 'Details zu der Spielgeschichte waren bisher eher vage. Was kannst du uns zu der Hintergrundgeschichte von ZombiU sagen?' right|350px Das Spiel findet in London im Jahre 2012 statt. Die Zombieapokalypse hat vor kurzem angefangen und du wirst herausfinden, daß viele NPCs unterschiedliche Auffassung der Apokalypse haben. Ein NPC scheint mehr als alle anderen über den Ausbruch zu wissen und das ist ein Mann namens "The Prepper" (der Charakter der zu dir spricht und Anweisungen gibt). Er war auf die ganze Sache vorbereitet und wußte was auf ihn zukommt. Einer der wichtigeren Charaktere im Spiel ist der Englische Astronom und Mathematiker John Dee, der viele Vorkommnisse der Geschichte hervorsagte. Er hat im 16ten Jahrhundert viele historische Ereignisse prophezeit und wußte auch, daß die Zombiapokalypse kommen würde. Verschiedene NPCs werden unterschiedliches Verständnis der Schriften John Dee's haben. 'Was kannst du uns über Multiplayer-Modi sagen, verschiedene Co-Op Spiele?' left|350px Der Mutiplayer wird keinen Co-Op haben, man kann aber gegeneinander spielen. Die Idee war das zu zeigen, was wir hatten, als wir noch in der "Killer Freaks from Outer Space"-Phase waren. Wir sind selber mit dem Multiplayer-Modus zufrieden, den wir damals entwickelt hatten; es ist ein sehr gutes Beispiel für asymmetrisches Gameplay. Ein Spieler spielt einen Überlebenden aus der Ego-sicht. Der Zweite Spiel ist der "König der Zombies und benutzt das GamePad. Dort kann er entscheiden, wo er die Zombies im Spiel erscheinen läßt und kann diese dirigieren. Der König der Zombies kann normale und spezielle Zombies hervorrufen. 'Gibt es spezielle Zombies, die sich besonders verhalten? Wenn ja, wie verändern diese das Gameplay?' Ja, es gibt eine Menge spezieller Zombies. Der erste spezielle Zombie, dem man im Spiel begegnet ist der "Schreier". Er ist ein Punkzombie, der sehr laut schreien kann und damit alle neuen Zombies zum Spieler hinzieht. Er sollte dadurch dein erstes Ziel sein. Du solltest den Punkzombie so schnell wie möglich erledigen, oder du wirst dich vor Zombies nicht mehr retten können. Da Munition eher Mangelware ist, ist er ein ziemlich unangenehmer Gegner. Einige Zombies haben Helme und Rüstungen an und sind daher schwierig zu bekämpfen. Ein anderer spezieller Zombie ist der "Spitter", der dich mit Säure bespucken kann. Es wird noch mehrere andere Zombies geben, aber wir werden hier nicht alle verraten ... 'Woher habt ihr eure Inspirationen zu ZombiU genommen? Gibt es da bestimmte Zombiefiktionen ?' right|350px Wir hatten viele verschieden Inspirationen für ZombiU und nicht nur von Videospielen. Wir wollten uns zurückerinnern lassen an die Gefühle, die die ersten Zombiefilme auslösten. Wo Überleben sehr schwierig ist und man viele Schwierigkeiten überwinden muss. Resident Evil war da eine große Inspiration, zusammen mit dem neueren FPS Condemned. Das Feature "permanent Death" wurden von Spielen wie Dark Souls/Demon Souls und dem neuen XCOM: Enemy Unkown verwendet. Der permanente Tod und die Auswirkungen, die das hat, ist in all diesen Spielen ziemlich ähnlich. 28 Days later und George A. Romero's Zombiefilme haben uns auch sehr beeinflußt. 'Wenn man den Leuten beim Spielen zuschaut, konntet ihr da beobachten, daß Spieler anders mit dem Spiel umgegangen sind, als ihr es erwartet hattet ?' Eines der sehr unterhaltenden Dinge, die uns bei den Spielern aufgefallen sind, ist es, das weglaufen eben nicht die natürliche Reaktion ist. In ZombiU ist Wegrennen eigentlich das Schlaueste, was machen sollte. Wir haben aber gesehen, daß viele Spieler die Zombies eher jagen und alle ausrotten wollen. Dieses Spiel wurde erschaffen um schwierig zu sein und so ein Spielverhalten kann einem dem Tod schnell sehr nahe bringen. Wir mussten den Spielern sagen: "Du bist nicht hier um jeden zu töten". Wir haben viele Spielelemente hinzugefügt, um den Kampf zu vermeiden, zum Beispiel durch Leuchtgeschosse. Da Zombies wie Motten vom Licht angezogen werden, kann man zum Beispiel eine Fackel weit wegwerfen, um sich selber etwas Luft zu verschaffen. Wir haben viele solcher Elemente so angelegt und hoffen, daß die Spieler das auch voll ausnutzen. Dies ist ein schwieriges Spiel und durch die eingeschänkte Munition, kann man sich schnell in eine Ecke bugsieren, aus der man nicht mehr entkommen kann, wenn man jeden einzelnen Zombie erledigen will. ''' Kannst du uns sagen, warum ihr von Anfang an eher auf Stealth-Elemente gesetzt habt? War das eine Wahl zu Anfang der Entwicklungsphase ? ''' left|350px Es war immer ein Teil des Hauptkonzeptes. Sobald wir uns entschieden hatten "Killer Freaks from Outer Space" zu verlassen, haben wir uns gefragt "Okay, es gibt eine Menge Zombie-Spiele da draußen. Was können wir machen, damit wir einzigartig sind?" Als Erstes haben wir über Survivalkonzepte unterhalten. Wir reden hier über das Überleben in einer Großstadt, welche von einer Zombieapokalypse heimgesucht wurde. Wir mussten es schwierig gestalten. Wir wollten nicht, daß der Spieler sagt: "Och, ist schon in Ordnung, das ich gestorben bin. Ich hatte ja vor zwei Minuten einen Checkpoint." Wir haben uns gefragt, wie man sich von diesem Komfort der Sicherheit lösen kann. Permanenter Tod also. Verschiedene Spiele haben diesen Ansatz schon versucht und die Spielerfahrung ist jedes Mal aufs Neue ergreifend. Der permanente Tod schafft es, den Spieler immer wieder aufs neue zu erschrecken, wenn er sich in einer schwierigen Situation befindet. Der Spieler will seinen Charakter und die Gegenstände die er schon gesammelt hat, nicht verlieren. Er setzt sich also viel mehr ein und das ist etwas womit wir in unserem Spiel gerne arbeiten. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blog Kategorie:News